heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-02-17. So 'appy to be here., by ioxmo
ioxmo, 17/02/2006 2:09 AM :I'm glad there are other zealots out there. I have never actually known about Hey Arnold's existance until about 3 weeks ago whe I read something about another cartoon I'm obsessed over (Daria). I found that there was a "sister show" that had been in talks to be on MTV with it (The Patakis). I looked into it, found my way back to Hey Arnold, and watched a few episodes. Now, I'm hooked for life. Love the show. Look for some fanfics from me :) I have some...strange ideas, too. ~ioxmo : ---- Mokichan_8000, 17/02/2006 7:55 AM :Wow...well, better late than never I guess. Welcome to the fandom. You'll love our fanfics ^_^ : ---- Lord_Malachite, 17/02/2006 9:56 PM :It's never too late to join up. I only found the show near the end of 2004 myself. Glad to see you join the fandom. And I also feel that Daria was a great show! : ---- Cool, 18/02/2006 1:23 PM :I have never actually known about Hey Arnold's existance until about 3 weeks ago whe I read something about another cartoon I'm obsessed over (Daria). I found that there was a "sister show" that had been in talks to be on MTV with it (The Patakis). I looked into it, found my way back to Hey Arnold, and watched a few episodes. Now, I'm hooked for life. :Can I ask where you read this? If this is a webpage, could you link me to it? :Thanks :Stephen : ---- ioxmo, 18/02/2006 3:20 PM :Well, it was a web page...but, like I said, it was a few weeks ago and I didn't save it. : ---- Manolo, 20/02/2006 1:04 AM :Dear Ioxmo :I'm too happy to see you here! I have been with HA! since February 14th 2003, when I was hooked with this show! :I think there are a lot of coincidences with Daria! Even when Arnold is the protagonist of "Hey Arnold", the character who literally steals the show is Helga Pataki, a girl who is very smart, intelligent, capable and utterly afraid of talking about her feelings! :As a matter of fact, I'm very dissapointed Nickelodeon hasn't picked "The Patakis" for production. If you have seen the series, Hey Arnold talks without hipocrisy or patronizing about issues so complex as negiglent parents, alcholism (Miriam problems), and how in real life there are no happy endings. :What do you think about this? I think Helga Pataki in her teens, with his bitter cynism about everything that is not Arnold, could be another Daria, only less intellectual, (but as smart) and instead of black, wearing pink... :What do you say? : ---- ioxmo, 20/02/2006 9:37 AM :I'm really disappointed that the show never took off, either. Still could some day, but I doubt it. Helga could very well be like Daria in the teenage years, with one big exception... Daria hid her emotion and avoided questions about it with sarcasm. Helga threatens to beat everyone to a pulp, so they don't even try asking her. Yeah, the show could have great potential...I'm writing a fic on the "first episode" right now, actually.